Gone
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: No one wants to be my friend. You think having these blue eyes would make me popular, but your wrong. My friends is my family, everything is perfect with my family though. I have a good life except for school. Little did I know, things were going to change. It was going to change, fast. Sam/OC
1. Profile

Full Name: Fallon Abbigail Steel

Nicknames: Fall, Lon, Lonny,

Race: American

Haircolor: black (turns white when her powers activate ice mode)

Eyecolor: bright blue

Skintone: cool

Age: 14

Bars: 7

Powers: can make ice (still working on it though), can change into a white furred wolf with red eyes (when she extremely, WAY BEYOND livid), she can make art using her finger to trail a glow-like mark (all types of colors)and can erase it or make it fade away

Skills: can speak Japanese, unarmed combat training, is excellent at driving cars (her dad taught her), skilled with a katana (Not mastered though), skilled with guns (not master though), good swimmer, Judo (is PRETTY CLOSE to 1 degree black belt)

Likes: military, japan, Japanese food, umeboshi, riceballs, sushi, dangos, new year's cakes, guns, katanas, spending time with her dad, spending time with her mom, skateboard, tech, art, drawing, writing, games, little kids, babies, games, reading, books, Surfing, swimming, poptarts, Paramore, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, All American Rejects, The Beatles, clifftop resort, imagine dragons

Dislikes: Caine and his "folllowers", Diana, Astrid, being useless, people she likes getting hurt, PB sandwiches, Drake

Personality: Fallon is pretty laid-back and more humorous around her parents and family, but she doesn't really like people, she is basically a "outsider" and people think she is weak because of it, she is more sarcastic around people she doesn't know, about 99% of the time she will keep a cool head in a situation, she is not to be messed with and when she gets ticked off real badly, your life is most likely in danger, she is a real softy around little kids and babies and is excellent as taking care of them

Background: Fallon's dad's side of the family is full of FBI agents, agents, CSI Agents, homeland security, police officers, solders, marines, air force, generals, snipers and more. Her mother was born in America but adopted by a Japanese family and raised there, her adopted family are warriors. Anyways she was born in NYC but moved to California at age 6 (Fallon had a sister who was 12 at the time, her name is Fern), she and her sister got a military plane so they could see what it was like. Sadly, it crashed and her sister shielded her, Fern died. Right on top of Fallon, it took 5 days for someone to find them. And Fallon couldn't say anything for 5 and a half week. Now she attends the same school as Sam and his friends.

X1X1X1X1X1X1GONEX1X1X1X1X1X1

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!


	2. Surfing and Cars

Chapter 1: Surfing and Cars

299 Hours 53 Minutes

*Trumpet alarm goes off*

"Ack!" I groaned, digging further under my covers, I heard Zeus and Artemis both whine and they are now most like covering they ears with their paws. I threw a slipper at the alarm clock.

It was silent

I smiled in relief.

*Trumpet alarm comes back on*  
"Oh come on!" I yanked the plug out before getting up, I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Then I looked at the time.

4:59 AM

I looked at the dogs on my bed, "Come on guys. I gotta get up, you gotta get up." They only went back to sleep, I walked over to my bed, I grabbed the blanket. And yanked it so hard that they flew off the bed. They yelped and landed on the floor. "Up." I commanded, then went to take a shower. I changed into a pair of purple and blue swim shorts with white lilies on the sides and a light blue non-slut bikini top. I grabbed my black hoodie and left it unzipped, I went to the kitchen to grab a poptart. My dad was already up, he goes to bed at 8:30 PM and wakes up at 4:20 AM. He sleeps in on weekends and wakes up around 12:00 PM, mom will wake up at 'bout 7:00 AM. "Hey, slugger." Dad smiled, he just swallowed a bagel that had bacon on it. "Hey, dad." I greeted, grabbing a cookie's n' cream poptart and put it in the toaster. I got out a glass of soy milk, and 2 small riceballs.

DING!  
Dad grabbed it and took a bite out of it, "Dad!" I whined, "What?" He asked innocently, I scowled before putting the other poptart into the toaster.

Ding!

I enjoyed my breakfast, then left the house. Making sure the electric gate was off, I opened it and left.

I walked to the beach, I looked at the sun which was rising. It was on the water with some dark spots on it, I ran my hand in the water several times. Then the wave started coming, I paddled to it and when I was almost ontop of it I jumped up on my board.

And I rode it.

I shook it side to side several times, then I went upwards. Into the air.

I jumped off my board.

Not a care in the world.

Nothing could stop me.

Absolute happiness.

Complete freedom.

Forgetting about the pig cat-calls guys gave me.

Ignoring the looks people gave me in the hallway cause I didn't have a lot of friends, unlike them.

My hatred for Astrid, not there.

Me being sawn as a weakling, gone.

Splash!

I went into the water, the water rushed around me.

Just like reality.

I swam to the top and let out a gasping breath of air, I took a couple of other waves. Then I looked at my waterproof watch.

7:13 AM

I got out of the water and grabbed a towel from the shack, I tossed some money in the "Save The Manatees", even though I know half of it was just gonna go into Salone's blonde hair dye . I let a sigh. Decided to go the long way home. I slipped on my started walking. The route I took would lead to Sam Temple's house. I knew him, his friend Quinn, Mary, her brother John, Bette (Bette annoys me sometimes, but Bette doesn't realized that) & Astrid. They didn't know me. To girls I was a girl they wanted to look like (I have no idea why people think I'm pretty by the way, I just don't see it) or just a slut to the, to guys I was a toy. To everyone but my family…

I was ghost.

I shook the thoughts away and started walking. As I was about to turn around the corner, I spotted a Sam Temple, outsider his house. He was grabbing the newspaper. His hair was spiky and all over the place, he just wore a pair of loose sweatpants, he had a slight six-pack, I blushed a bit but with a sun still rising it would just look like the light bounced off my cheeks. "Morning, Sam." I said, he looked up, a little surprise/wierded out. He didn't know me, he wouldn't care about me. I started walking away.

Sam's POV:

After pouring a bowl of cereal, I went outside to get the paper, I ran a hand through my messed up hair, I went down to get the paper. "Morning, Sam." I looked up, I was a little surprised and wierded out. I think I've seen her at my school. What was her name? She just a "toy" to the other guys. Before I could say anything, she left. Then I remembered her name.

Fallon Steel.

Fallon's POV:  
I started knocking on my door, I forgot my friggin' key. My mom opened the door, she smiled and hugged me, even though I dried out a bit during the walk my clothes were still a little wet. "Mom! Your getting your shirt wet!" I said, "Oh, I don't care!" She said, we went inside and I took a shower. Then changed into a bright purple tank top, white denim shorts and a pair of blue airwalk shoes. I went downstairs to grab my green and blue backpack, "Dad, I need a ride to school." I was a little tired after taking the long route. "We're not going to school, today…Your in bed with the flu, and we are going to the Clifftop Hotel." I squealed, I LOVED that place! My parents laughed at my behavior, they got a dogsitter to watch Zeus and Artemis for the next 2 weeks. I packed some clothes and we got into mine (and dad's) favorite car, the black impala, it looked like the car from supernatural.

XxXxX

I groaned as my parents started singing some old cheesy song. I put my headphones on and played 'Firework' by Katy Perry. I felt the car swerve a bit, god. Sometime's my dad will annoy the hell out of me.

"Dad! Would you stop-"  
I stopped mid-sentence. I looked at the front were my parents are. Only, they weren't there…

Panic flooded around me, it was gone though in no less than 5 seconds. I jumped to the driver's seat, my headphones falling off, I put my hands on the wheel and turned the car to the side. I made sure I put the car into brake before getting outta the car. I looked around, thinking it was some sort of joke or sudden training thing my dad is putting me through.

"No…Dad wouldn't do something THIS dangerous…" I said to myself, he would've found a more secluded place where there weren't any other cars.

Just then a car practically flew above me, it landed on the road and did several spins. Then stopped on the hood of it, I ran over to see if there was anyone in it. No one, relief flooded me. No one was there…

Then fear went into me, I looked at the road, there were at least 3 other cars. No one else, my blood ran cold.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered.

1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1X1GONE1XX1X1X1X1X1X1X

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!


	3. Fire!

Chapter 2: Fire!

_**298 Hours and 05 Minutes**_

_Putputputputputputputput_

"No no no!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the wheel. I pulled the car to the side, groaning. I can't believe mom forgot to fill the gas tank up! ARUGH! I took out my backpack that had my clothes in it, I slung two straps onto my right shoulder and started walking. "Hey!" I looked behind me, Sam, Quinn &…Astrid. I stopped walking,

"Hey. I'm-"

"I know, your, Sam Temple. The other guy is Quinn and the girl is Astrid." I said, they looked surprised. "Right, and your…Margaret Smith!" Quinn, said he looked proud of himself, I raised an eyebrow and his face fell.

"Smith Margaret."  
"Nope."

"Daisy Gold."  
"Nah."  
"Madison Hope."  
"Nada."  
"Jackie Reed?"  
"No."  
"Georgina Whitlock."  
"Nuh-uh." Sam looked pretty amused at his friend, I was a little too. "It's Fallon Steel." I said, Astrid butted in. "Okay, if you two are done being morons. We have to get to the plaza." Astrid spat, this is why I never liked her. She always thought she was better than everyone else, cause she was Astrid " The Genius". Sam stepped in though before Astrid's head would get mounted on my friggin' wall, "You can come too if you like." I opened my mouth to reply but then Astrid "The Bitch" butted in again, "No way! We don't need extra baggage! What the hell can she do!?" Astrid practically screamed. I am so done with this bitch. I crouched low in a flash and kicked her legs from under her, and slammed palm on her chest, she hit the ground so hard I swear I thought I saw a crack. She let out a strangled scream and started breathing heavy, Sam and Quinn stood in a mixture of Shock/awe. It took some time for Astrid to get up, when he did she looked furious.

That's

_Me: 1_

_Astrid: 0_

" I live closer to, Sam. So how about when we're done at Sam's, we go to my place?" I offered, Astrid scowled but Quinn and Sam agreed.

_**XxXxX**_

I stared at the palm of my hand, a tiny wisp of ice formed. I stared at it, the tips of my hair were turning lighter, soon it would spread to the rest of my hair.

_Flashback:_  
_"Your weird!"_  
_"I am not!"_  
_I was crying while while a guy who was bigger than me picked on me, I was in the first grade, he was in the 4 grade. I wouldn't stand a chance against him, he was picking on me cause I was the smallest in class, and because of my eyes. They were brighter than most, mom always said that they were beautiful. "Yeah! You! Are! You're a weirdo! Your dad said that your eyes make you look like an alien!" More tears streamed down my face like a waterfall._

_Fallon._

_Fallon._

_Fallon._  
_Fallon!_

_"Fallon!"_

_End of Flashback:_  
"FALLON!"

I closed my hand and my hair immediately went darker again, I looked at Sam who was at the entrance of his house, "You okay?" I nodded, then went inside. "Mom?" I heard him shout, nothing. "Maybe she's uphill." Quinn said, right. I heard my mom talking that she worked as a nurse at the Coates Academy. "She's gone." Sam said, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and have me a sad smile, I noticed Astrid was scowling and digging her nails into the table. She put on a happy face, "Hey Sam, could I use the bathroom?" She asked, "Sure." Sam looked a little uncomftorble. She left, making sure to sway her hips a bit and get her blonde hair to bounce. Which caught Sam's attention, and Quinn's.

_Slut._

"Uh, Sam. How about I look around? Make sure there are some supplies that could be useful." He looked a bit surprised, probably cause I didn't look like the smart army girl type. "Er…Okay." I walked away, I passed by the bathroom. I saw through the crack that Astrid was stuffing toilet paper down her shirt and adding lip gloss to her lips.

_Pathetic bitch._

I rolled my eyes then walked around. There were the kitchen knives we could use, but couldn't hide. Besides, if we did it would poke someone like Sam. There were some pens we could use for medical, drawing/writing and to stab someone in the eye for leg. We could use to tube of the pen to open up the airway of someone who has a neck injury. I grabbed those and some magazines which we could use to burn and a large can of Chef Boyardee . I went back to the room where Sam, Quin and Ass-trid, were. She frowned when she saw me. I hate her.

"I'm done, I managed to find some pens, a couple of magazines and a can of Chef Boyardee." Astrid scoffed, "What are pens and magazines gonna do us good? We gonna open a can of Chef Boyardee, kick back and play crossword on the magazine. You really are dumb." I slapped her, not hard. But it still kinda hurt.  
"HOW DARE-"  
"We can use the pen tubes to open up the airway of someone who has a neck injury, draw in the mean time, and write codes or stuff to memorize. We can lit the magazines to start a fire and we can get some chef Boyardee for rations." She glared, her face red. Bitch was owned.

"Okay, If your done how about we go to your house?" Quinn asked, a little scared of me since I just slapped Astrid.

**_XxXxX_**

"Wow."  
"Awesome, brahsepha!"

I raised an eyebrow in a amusement, my house wasn't THAT fancy…You should my cousin's house in japan, now THAT is a HUGE house. Astrid just pouted, "It's not that good." She growled. "Are kiddin'? The house is amazin!" Quinn exclaimed, I chuckled. Astrid went to try to open the gate but I stopped her, "Electric fence." I said then took out my cell put the flash drive that was connected to a wire in, then pushed a button on the cement. It was invisible to the naked eye, but after about 7 years of it. You can learn where it was, the small slide-like door went down and I put the other end of the flash drive in. When I felt Astrid trying to see the code I covered it with my hand, she huffed. I typed in the code.

_01-05-25-30_

01 stood for the times my dad fell in love, it was with my mom.

05 was how old I was when I said my very first word. "Army"

25 stood for how old my grandma was when she was pregnant with my dad

30…was the number of people died on the army plane. The army plane that killed my sister.

A green checkmark flashed on my screen then the wallpaper returned. The volts flashed one time then went out, I walked up to the gate and opened it. Sam, Quinn and Astrid walked (Or for Astrid I could say strut) in, I closed the gate and we walked to the house.

_**XxXxX**_

"Artemis? Zeus?" I shouted, Sam along with Quinn and Astrid looked puzzled. "Who are they?" Sam asked, "My dogs." I explained, "You guys stay here." I said before leaving, I went into the kitchen where there was 2 bowls of dog food, one was on the counter and the other was on the floor, half of it was filled up and the dog food container was on the floor to. The dogsitter must have been giving them something to eat when she vanished. I heard claws on the floor and looked at Artemis, she and Zeus must have ran off in fear when the bowl clanged to the ground. "Hey Art!" She ran over and started licking me. Where was Zeus?…

Uh oh.

**Sam POV:**

Astrid didn't look happy when Fallon left. I sure hope that Fallon's dogs are just toy dogs.

_"GRRRRRRRRRRrrrrRRR."_

We all froze, then slowly turned to the left. When a pitbull was. It was crouched low, fur standing on edge. His teeth were bared and his tail was up in the air, and sure as hell. WASN'T wagging.

It started charging at us and I heard Astrid scream and saw her use Quinn as a shield.

**Fallon's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zeus.

I ran to the sound.

The door.

Where Sam and the others were.

Zeus could get defensive if sometimes.

I saw Zeus charging at them, I ran like a maniac and grabbed him by his collar and yanked him backwards, "Zeus! No!" Artemis started charging and grabbed her too and got them to calm down. "Guys. This is Zeus and Artemis."

_**XxXxX**_

I zipped up the duffle bag. Inside was:  
4 pairs of cargo pants (1 dark green, 1 black, 1 desert cameo, 1 forest cameo)

3 sports cropped tops (1 black, 1 dark blue, 1 dark purple)

4 cargo jackets (1 dark green, 1 black, 1 desert cameo, 1 forest cameo)

2 hoodies (1 gray, 1 forest green)  
2 pairs of boots (1 pair of boots that was tough on the outside and had fur on the inside, 1pair of boots that was tan and came to my ankels)

8 pairs of gloves (3 different pairs of scuba diving gloves, pair leather gloves, pair of winter gloves, pair of white leather fingerless gloves, the rest were oversized scuba and leather gloves)  
My mom's tablet, my ipod and a couple of protein bars was under the clothes. I wore a dark green sports cropped top (it was like a sports bra, only thicker), a black hoodie, dark green cargo pants and black army boots.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed,

"Uh hey."  
I looked at Sam who was standing in my doorway, his eyes widened a bit at my new clothes, "Hey." I said. I walked over to the desk and opened up my laptop.

Password: Zeus Artemis

"Whatcha doing?" Sam asked, walking over, "I'm printing a map of the desert (AN: they didn't mention the name of it before the FAYZ was made) and Perdido Beach." I answered, the printer started. I pulled the first sheet out then the next. I folded them and put them in my back pocket, then I put my laptop under the clothes. "What's this?" Sam asked, looking at the wall covered with photos of my mom's side of the family and my dad's side of the family. "My family. My mom was adopted by a family from Japan, they were trained to be warriors. My Dad is a general and his family is full of FBI agents, homeland security, ect." He looked impressed.

_**XxXxX**_

"Why are we moving the food?" Astrid complained, only holding a box of Ritz crackers. "Cause, some people MIGHT make it through the fence and steal the food. Which is the last thing we need." I said, the secret door was open. It was in the library. The cliché pull the book and it was there trick, "alright, that's the last of it." I said, putting the cans down. We started going to the garage. We walked to the pickup truck and I put the bags and 3 bags of dogfood in the back, "Wait, can you drive?" Quinn asked, uneasy. "No, we're only 14, she can't drive." Astrid said matter-a-factly, I smirked looking at her and her smile fell. "Wait, can you?" I nodded. I opened the back door and Zeus and Artemis jumped in. "Sorry, Astrid. Your gonna have to move to the back." I said in a sad-tone, her eyes narrowed and after a couple of tries she made it in the back. "No problem for me, I love riding in the back of these things!" Quinn exclaimed after jumping in.

I got into the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger. I put the keys in the ignition and turned it on, it roared to life and I opened the garage, then closed it and when we drove up to the gate, I entered the code and got back in. The gate automatically closed behind us and the electricity was back on, "To the plaza?" I asked, making sure. "To the plaza!" Quinn shouted dramatically, we laughed at him.

**_XxXxX_**

**_297 Hours 47 minutes._**

We drove, with my iPod playing 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Along with some other songs. I stopped the car when I spotted something bright, at the building.

Fire.

"Guys…" I said quietly, I could feel Sam looking at me and then looking at the building. "You guys, go. I'll park the truck." They left without another word. I continued driving and parked it in front of the Hardware/daycare. I put my bags inside, hiding them in an abandoned vent in the storage closet. I left the daycare, comforting some little kids on my way out. I started sprinting to the building with Zeus and Artemis behind me, I saw two kids running past me. "Hey!" I yelled, stopping them. They skidded to a halt and looked at me, "What are you two doing?" I asked.  
"Sam Temple , told us to clear the daycare."  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, I'll help."

We ran back there, I had a leash attached to Zeus. I got at least 5, 3 year olds to hang onto him as he led them to the playground at the plaza, John watched them. Artemis, still being a puppy, was calmer with the 7-9 year olds, got about 4 to hang on his leash.

I carried to baby carriers with them. "Alright, Mary you got the rest of them? I need to check on the building." I asked, she nodded, pushing a 3 child stroller. I heard a girl crying "Mommy!" in the building, over and over again. I noticed, Sam, who looked like he was gonna go in. I grabbed a towel from somebody and put it in water, "If you're gonna go in, your going to need this." I said to, Sam. I wrapped it around his head.

"Did I say was gonna go in there?"

"Don't get hurt."  
"Good advice." He said dryly, I smiled weakly. I grabbed his arm, "Sam, it's not the fire that kills you. It's the smoke, infale too much and your lungs will swell up, they'll fill with fluid." I explained, "How much is too much?" He asked, his voice muffled by the cloth. I only smiled, "Sam, I don't everything. I'm not a scientist." He sighed, I heard him say "Here it goes" and someone cheer him on. My heart froze when he went into the building. Edilio came with the fire truck, then someone started shouting and pointing to the open window. Edilio raised up the ladder and a guy got up and took the kid and went down.  
"Where's Sam?" I said quietly, Edilio and a guy named Joel grabbed Sam from the sill and put him on the side walk, I ran over to him. "It smelled like fried chicken." I heard Quinn mutter, Edilio came with some Oxygen, I started shaking Sam. "Sam? Sam, get up." His pulse was steady, I sighed realizing I had one choice.

I slapped him across the face, his eyes flew open. "Sorry, had to wake you up." I gave him the oxygen mask, no more than 3 seconds he pulled it off and vomited on the sidewalk. Astrid looked away, disgusted while I rubbed his back. I gave him the towel to wipe his mouth, after that he put on the mask and started breathing. Half a dozen kids were around the little girl in the building, she was dead, Sam looked at her. I felt bad for the girl,she didn't deserve to die. Some people say your never to young to die, well I want them to come here, look at this little girl and tell me that.

Astrid took the chance to talk to him. I stared back at the little girl, something told me that there was gonna be a lot more bodies in the near future.

ZTZTZTZTZTZTGONESZTZTZTZTZTTZTZTZ

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!


End file.
